Song Contest Fandom
The Song Contest Wiki was created on 19 October 2011 on ovsc.wikia.com. In January 2013 it was decided to create a new wiki, but the move wasn't successful or popular due to the number of articles in the original one since at the time of the move, the Wiki had just reached 3500 articles. The reason for creating a new Wiki was because the old Wiki had become to messy. The only user who was an administrator on the old Wiki was inactive for long periods of times. Today, new admins exist (see New admins section). The fandom The idea for a Wiki came from the user OwnVisionSongContest who had previous experience from working at Wikipedia. While the Song Contest Forums were originally created for OwnVisionSongContest only, the Song Contest Wiki was intended for all contests from the very beginning. The original Wiki was created with the URL ovsc.wikia.com on 19 October 2011. The Wiki got a slow start with few active contributors but soon picked up speed. On 5 January 2012 it reached 1000 articles.http://ovsc.proboards.com/index.cgi?board=otco&action=display&thread=1570&page=9 As time went on a lot of the new pages weren't reviewed which caused a large number of pages in need of deletion. Many of these pages were marked for deletion but with low activity from the only administrator, OurVisionSongContest, these pages remained for a long time before they were deleted. The categories also became messy with time although they had been working fine in the beginning. After OVSC had returned in January 2013 after being on a break since September 2012, the original creator of the Wiki made a review of the Wiki and came to the conclusion that it would be easier to create a completely new Wiki rather than cleaning up the current one. However OVSC closed a few months later. Its manager left the forums and handed the forums to Dimitris. He had to create a new wikia since the new wikia wasn't done by the admins. The old Wiki still remains and the users DimitrisLoveIvi and HvdstrCBfr were made administrators shortly before the move. At the time of the move, the Wiki had 3500 articles and the top contributor was DimitrisLoveIvi from Cyprus with more 10000 edits, followed by OurVisionSongContest from Sweden with more than 5000 edits and HvdstrCBfr from Denmark with more than 2000 edits. New fandom The new Wiki was created by the user DimitrisLoveIvi on 1 April 2013. The Wiki moved to the new URL songcontests.wikia.com. Because of the time and effort put in by many people on the old Wiki, Dimitris will spend a lot of time to move content from the old Wiki to the new Wiki, for many contests. However it was decided to move back to the old wiki because it had articles for more than 1000 artists and songs. New admins In March 2019, users User:BallSerbia & User:ESC SERBIA requested admin rights from the fandom staff. Their request got approved and they became bureaucrats. OwnVisionSongContest is still a bureaucrat but inactive since 2015. Soon after, reogranization of the fandom began. The main page was renewed after many years of admins being inactive. Some of the changes included User:BallSerbia deleting uncategorized pages which caused some issues as active contest's pages got deleted. Fortunately, pages were restored soon after. Current list of administrators can be found here. See also *Song Contest Forums References Category:Miscellaneous